The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supplying LPG as fuel to an internal combustion engine.
An apparatus for blowing in liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) is already known, in which a metering of the evaporated LPG is effected in accordance with the air throughput in the intake manifold by means of a pressure measurement in a venturi. The pressure in the venturi varies with the square of the flow velocity, so that it is not possible to effect the desired metering of a quantity of LPG in a linear ratio to the aspirated air quantity. Furthermore, with the known apparatus it is possible to make only a rough adaptation of the LPG-air mixture to the various operating states of the internal combustion engine, which causes an increased consumption of LPG, reduced power and unfavorable exhaust gases.